[unreadable] This proposal is a request by the Tulane National Primate Research Center to construct a quarantine facility that will more than double the current quarantine capacity for nonhuman primates. The facility will allow the importation of several species of nonhuman primates that will help ease the shortage of rhesus monkeys and provide alternatives to the use of rhesus monkeys on specific protocols. The facility has been proposed to meet the current demand for investigators whose research is focused on infectious disease using non-human primate models. More importantly, the quarantine facility will support the greatly increased future demand for nonhuman primates in support of two recently awarded Regional Centers of Excellence for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases (RCE Regions IV and VI) for which the TNPRC will provide nonhuman primate support. A recently awarded construction grant for a Regional Biocontainment Laboratory (RBL) at the TNPRC will support these new research programs. The proposed construction will provide quarantine space for animals used by outside collaborating scientists as well as core faculty. The proposed construction is a component of a recently developed long-range strategic plan for facilities at the TNPRC. [unreadable] [unreadable]